musicfandomcom-20200222-history
True Confessions
True Confessions is the third album by the British girl group Bananarama. Released in 1986, the album was not a commercial success in the UK, but achieved their biggest sales and chart success in the U.S., making the US top 20. The lead single "Venus" hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100 (an achievement they never obtained in their home country). The majority of the album is produced by Tony Swain and Steve Jolley (who produced Bananarama's second album), with the exception of "Venus" and "More Than Physical" (later given a garage music remix for its single version), which began Bananarama's association with the Stock, Aitken & Waterman songwriting and production team. Much of the album has adult contemporary leanings. On 19 March 2007, Bananarama's first six studio albums were re-issued by Rhino Records. All re-issues are remastered and each includes several bonus tracks, consisting of B-sides and remixes. ☁ Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Confessions_(album)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 CD, LP and cassette versions **1.2 2007 CD re-issue plus bonus tracks **1.3 2013 Deluxe Edition 2CD/DVD re-issue *2 Personnel *3 Charts Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit CD, LP and cassette versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"True Confessions" — 5:18 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Ready or Not" — 3:52 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"A Trick of the Night" — 4:40 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain) #"Dance with a Stranger" — 4:31 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"In a Perfect World" — 6:05 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Venus" — 3:37 (Robbie Van Leeuwen) #"Do Not Disturb" — 3:25 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain) #"A Cut Above the Rest" — 3:40 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Promised Land" — 3:45 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"More Than Physical" — 5:05 (Mike Stock, Matt Aitken/Pete Waterman, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Hooked on Love" — 3:46 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) 2007 CD re-issue plus bonus trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit #"True Confessions" — 5:18 #"Ready or Not" — 3:52 #"A Trick of the Night" — 4:40 #"Dance with a Stranger" — 4:31 #"In a Perfect World" — 6:05 #"Venus" — 3:37 #"Do Not Disturb" — 3:25 #"A Cut Above the Rest" — 3:40 #"Promised Land" — 3:45 #"More Than Physical" — 5:05 #"Hooked on Love" — 3:46 #"Ghost" — 4:03 (Phil Bishop, Patrick Seymour, Sara Dallin) #"White Train" — 3:51 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward, Phil Bishop, Patrick Seymour) #"More Than Physical" (Single Version) — 3:19 #"Scarlett" — 4:12 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward, Phil Bishop) #"A Trick of the Night" (Single Version) — 4:17 #"Set on You" — 3:56 (Mike Stock, Matt Aitken, Pete Waterman, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Riskin' a Romance" — 3:53 (Siobhan Fahey, Ollie Marland, Paul Waller) + "More Than Physical" (Single Version) is actually the (Worldwide Single Version) + "A Trick Of The Night" (Single Version) is actually the previously unreleased (UK Video Version) 2013 Deluxe Edition 2CD/DVD re-issuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Disc 1 #"True Confessions" — 5:18 #"Ready or Not" — 3:52 #"A Trick of the Night" — 4:40 #"Dance with a Stranger" — 4:31 #"In a Perfect World" — 6:05 #"Venus" — 3:37 #"Do Not Disturb" — 3:25 #"A Cut Above the Rest" — 3:40 #"Promised Land" — 3:45 #"More Than Physical" — 5:05 #"Hooked on Love" — 3:46 #"Too Much of a Good Thing" - 5:12 #"Vicious Circle" - 3:13 #"Ghost" - 4:03 #"White Train" - 3:52 #"Scarlett" - 5:18 #"Riskin' A Romance" - 3:52 #"Set On You" - 3:54 Disc 2 #"Do Not Disturb" (Extended Version) — 6:07 #"Venus" (Extended Version) - 7:23 #"More Than Physical" (Garage Mix) - 8:46 #"A Trick of the Night" (The Number One Mix) - 8:14 #"Ready Or Not" (Pettibone & Forest Mix) - 6:34 #"Venus" (Fire & Brimstone Mix) - 6:43 #"More Than Physical" (Musclebound Mix) - 9:57 #"A Trick of the Night" (Dub) - 4:33 #"Venus" (Dub) - 8:15 #"More Than Physical" (Dub) - 4:57 #"Ready Or Not" (Pettibone & Forest Dub) - 4:45 #"Venus" (Original Mix) - 3:18 DVD #"Do Not Disturb" - directed by Simon Milne #"Venus" - directed by Peter Care #"More Than Physical" - directed by Peter Care #"A Trick of the Night" (UK Version) - directed by Paul Heiney #"A Trick of the Night" (US Version) - directed by Peter Care #"Venus" (12" Version) - directed by Peter Care #"Venus" - on Top of the Pops - directed by Brian Whitehouse #"More Than Physical" - on Wogan - directed by Kevin Bishop #"The Making Of A Trick of the Night" - on In at the Deep End - directed by Nick Handel Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Bananarama *Sara Dallin - Vocals and bass *Siobhan Fahey - Vocals *Keren Woodward - Vocals and bass Musicians *Tony Swain - Keyboards except on 6 and 10 *Steve Jolley - Guitar except on 6 and 10 *Keith Thomas - Sax except on 6 and 10 *Mike Stock - Keyboards on 6 and 10 *Matt Aitken - Guitar on 6, keyboards on 10 *Andy Stennett - Keyboards on 10 *Gary Hughes - Keyboards on 6 *A. Linn - Drums on 6 and 10 Additional Personnel *Hillary Shaw - Manager *Peter Barrett - Sleeve Design *Martin Brading - Photography Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=True_Confessions_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1986 albums